


Ignis's First Yaoi Manga

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Seduction, Yaoi, yaoi manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Synopsis: Ignis borrows a book from Prompto but is surprised by how risqué it is. As it turns out Noct is a big fan of yaoi. He discusses in detail all his favorite things about it while Ignis finds himself growing incredibly aroused. When the prince suggests they reenact a scene from the comic together, his advisor finds he’s just too far gone to refuse.





	Ignis's First Yaoi Manga

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week Day 4, Prompt A: (Simple) First time

It was a pleasantly warm evening in Duscae—perfect weather for camping, and the perfect temperature for bathing in the lake.

Noct had finished washing up and drying off, and had slipped into a fresh pair of jeans on the bank. He left Gladio and Prompto playing in the water, swimming and splashing each other, and headed back to camp alone, tugging his T-shirt on as he walked.

They’d already had dinner, and it was well after dark, so he figured Ignis would be settled inside the tent already. It would have done him no good to warn Gladio and Prompto to keep it down, though; when they horsed around like a couple of kids, they were anything but quiet. At least they were out of sight and their voices were muffled by the distance between the lake and their campsite.

Noct needn’t have worried, though, he realized as he reached the fire. Ignis was reclining on a fold-up lounge chair, reading. He seemed to be engrossed in the book, his eyes lingering on the pages, and though Noct didn’t want to interrupt, he didn’t want to startle Ignis by sneaking up on him, either. “Hey, Iggy,” he called, using his “indoor voice” even though they were outside.

Ignis was surprised, anyway, and jumped. “Oh! Noct. Erm… Back so soon?” He quickly closed the book in his hands and slid it behind his hip.

Noct grew immediately curious. Ignis wouldn’t hide a cookbook like that, and it hadn’t looked like one of Gladio’s martial arts volumes. But it _had_ looked familiar…

“It’s just me right now,” Noct answered, combing a hand through his dripping wet hair. “The guys are still swimming.”

“Ah.” Ignis looked uncomfortable, clasping his hands and resting them on the knees of his crossed legs.

Noctis asked, “What’re you reading?”

“Hm? Reading?” Ignis’s voice sounded suspicious. The prince came closer and bent over, reaching for the book. Ignis didn’t stop him, but said, “It’s just…something Prompto loaned to me.”

The younger man picked up the manga. “Hm. _‘Hearts on Fire’_ ,” he read the title on the cover aloud. He handed the volume back to Ignis. “I’ve read that one. Good choice.”

Ignis seemed surprised. “You…have?” he asked, accepting the well-worn graphic novel.

“Yep. Prompto loaned it to me, too.” Noct claimed the neighboring lounge chair and sank down into it comfortably.

“I see.” Ignis cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, folding his arms behind his head. “He’s got a lot of manga, but for some reason, that one’s his favorite.”

“Rather… _racy_ for a comic book,” Ignis remarked. “I mean, I had no idea when he offered it to me that it was, uh…”

“Yaoi?” the prince supplied.

Ignis looked at him uncomprehendingly. “Yow…ee?”

“Yaoi,” Noct repeated. “It’s a Japanese term for…you know, comics about guys doing it and stuff.”

Even in the darkness, Ignis’s face looked red. “Ah. Indeed.”

Noct watched him for a moment, but Ignis was avoiding meeting his gaze. “Well, it doesn’t necessarily mean anything,” Noct added. “I’m not saying Prompto’s…like…gay, or anything. I think he just likes yaoi for the mushy stories. Not that _‘Hearts on Fire’_ has much of a plot,” he admitted with a laugh. “I’m just saying, don’t feel weird about it or anything.”

“Oh, I—I don’t,” Ignis said quickly. “That is, Prompto’s sexuality is his own business. I have no opinion on the matter.”

They were silent for a few minutes. Just when Ignis seemed he might be about to get up and go to bed, Noct remarked, “I just like them for the sex.”

Ignis nearly choked on air. “W-what?” he gasped.

“Yeah, it’s all about the sex for me,” Noct clarified matter-of-factly. “I like the pictures of the guys getting turned on: the little sound effects scribbled in the backgrounds…the dirty things they say to each other…” The more he talked, the heavier Ignis’s breaths seemed to grow. “How about you?” the prince asked quietly, turning his head to look at the other man.

“I—I beg your pardon!”

Noctis turned onto his side, looking at Ignis with new interest. “Well, I assume you liked what you were seeing. I mean, you looked pretty preoccupied when I interrupted you.” Ignis was starting to squirm. “So?” Noct sat up, looking at Ignis intently. “You can tell me. It’s just us here, Ignis. I won’t tell anyone.”

“I…” Ignis began, then had to stop and start again. “I also enjoyed looking at the drawings,” he finally confessed. “I liked how expressive the men’s faces looked while they were making love.”

“Yeah?” Noct breathed encouragingly.

“I hardly recall seeing any denoted sound effects,” Ignis murmured, “but I must have read them, because I could hear them in my mind as I was imagining…”

Noctis leaned forward, his heart beating a little faster. “Go on.”

Ignis grew bolder with encouragement. “I could almost see them moving in the pictures on the pages. And I could hear their moans as I imagined them touching each other.”

Noct felt a flutter of excitement in the pit of his stomach. “Did you get to the part where they’re fucking on the couch?” he asked, his voice low.

Ignis swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “The scene where they snog for a bit, then the dark-haired man slides down to the floor?” Ignis’s tone was equally husky.

“That’s the one,” Noct answered. “He unzips the blond guy’s pants, then as soon as his dick is out, he puts it in his mouth.”

Ignis winced with a soft little sound escaping his throat.

Noct looked the other man over with an aching craving. “You can keep reading, if you want to,” he offered.

“No, I…” Ignis started at the cover of the book for a second, then set it down at the foot of his lounge chair on its face. “I’m sure Prompto will let me return it to him later tomorrow.”

“And tonight?” Noct pressed. “Are you going to take it back to the tent with you? Are you going to…?” He softly panted as his eyes roamed over the other man’s reclining figure.

Ignis would have been ashamed to be asked such an impertinent question at any other time, but at the moment he was quite aroused, and Noct was doing nothing but encouraging him in talking this way. “Yes, I—I think I shall,” he admitted with some embarrassment.

“Let me come with you,” Noctis abruptly requested.

“What?”

The prince’s gaze was hungry as he looked upon him. “I like that manga, too,” he reminded Ignis. “And I’ve read it a few times, so I know just when Minoru goes down on Seito, and when Seito starts fingering himself. I can…act that out with you, while you read it.”

Ignis gasped. His erection was straining hard against the crotch of his slacks, and there was no hiding it now. But he wasn’t sure at all he dared take the prince up on such an offer. “H-Highness…” he whispered nervously. He needed to say no, but every inch of his body was craving to say yes.

Noct climbed off his chair, onto the ground, and crawled over to Ignis. “It doesn’t have to mean anything. We’ll just…enjoy that book, and have a little fun.” He reached out and lightly brushed his finger against Ignis’s lips. As the other man gasped in excited surprise, the prince let his hand run down his chest, brushing deliberately over Ignis’s nipple through the fabric of his shirt. Then he started caressing his lower abdomen in slow circles, his hand creeping gradually lower. “I always jerk off when I read that manga,” he admitted breathily. “I’m going to jerk off now, and so are you, so…why not just do it together?”

Noct’s touch moved well below the beltline and Ignis could hardly swallow his own cry of want. “Yes,” he gasped urgently. There was no way he could refuse such a suggestion at this point.

“Good.” Noct rose from the ground and stood up, stealing the book as he did so. Then he reached out with his free hand and offered it to Ignis, who accepted hesitantly. He pulled the other man to his feet and then guided him toward the tent. “You okay?” he asked.

Ignis nodded, unwilling to trust his voice.

They crawled inside. Noctis allowed Ignis to go first and followed quickly after, untying the tent flaps behind him to let them fall closed. It wasn’t the most private place, but it was what they had to work with at the moment.

“So what part were you on?” Noct asked to keep their erotic conversation going as he slipped his clean T-shirt back over his head and tossed it carelessly into a corner.

Ignis began fumbling with his shirt buttons. He just knew he was going to get fired for this, but his head was hazy, like he was in some kind of dream. “The last chapter,” he answered hoarsely. “S-Say…Sayko had just found the other one—ah, Mi…oro?—”

“Just…skip the names, Ignis,” Noct interrupted with a soft laugh. “Let’s just focus on you and me.” He flipped to the last chapter of the book. “Oh, right. Seito gets out of the shower and finds Minoru naked in his bed.” He smiled and handed the manga back to Ignis. “Let’s pick up from there.” He unzipped his jeans. He wore nothing beneath them.

Watching the boy, Ignis moaned aloud. It was obvious he wasn’t getting very far with his own clothes, so Noct crawled closer, the motions of his hips working his jeans down lower. He was bare to the pelvic bone, the dark hair and base of his shaft visible behind the open zipper. “Oh, Highness…” Ignis felt weak, but he knew better than this. “I can’t…”

“Sure you can.” Noct took over unbuttoning Ignis’s shirt, but paused momentarily. “I mean—if you want to. If you don’t want this, Iggy, just say so. I’m not going to force you to do anything.”

Ignis hesitated, his eyes boring into Noctis’s. “Whether I want to or not is not really the issue.”

Noct lowered his hands from Ignis’s shirt and lightly took hold of the older man’s hips. “Are you hesitating because I’m the prince?” he asked bluntly. “Do you think this is mixing business with pleasure? Are you afraid you’re failing your duty to the crown if you let this happen between us?”

Ignis’s brows rose with surprise.

“I know you, Ignis,” Noct said with an understanding grin. “And what I know is you spend an awful lot of time worrying, and not nearly enough relaxing. So let me do this for you. It’ll be fun for me, too, so don’t worry, okay?”

Ignis gave the boy a small smile. “You certainly know how to put my mind at ease,” he said with a sigh. “All right. Let us proceed. But…promise me this is just between us.”

Noct reached up to cup the other man’s face. “Of course, Ignis. I wouldn’t tell anyone about this. This is just something special between you and me.”

“And…nothing will change?” Ignis added even more quietly as the prince continued to undress him.

“Well…” Noct nuzzled the other man’s jaw, kissing his neck lightly, “like I said…it doesn’t _have_ to.”

Ignis wasn’t sure what exactly that meant, but a moment later Noct was pushing his shirt back over his shoulders and the sleeves were rolling down his arms and he almost forgot what he had even asked. He could do little more than hug Noctis around the neck as the younger man undid his slacks and reached down the back of his underwear to cup the bare skin of his behind. The feeling of being in Noct’s arms alone was incredible. How long had he secretly desired just such an embrace?

Noctis was spilling impossibly soft kisses over his shoulder and along his collar bone. Lips against his skin, the prince asked, “Is this your first time?”

“…First time?” Ignis murmured dazedly.

“I want to make love to you, Ignis,” Noct panted, slowly pressing the other man back onto his sleeping bag and pawing at his legs to pull his pants down. “I just want to make sure you know what to expect.”

Ignis’s face burned. “I thought you only meant to…”

Noct smiled against his chest. “I’ll give you a handjob, a blowjob…whatever you want,” he murmured. “Just let me touch you.”

“W-well,” Ignis stuttered as Noctis pressed down on him, “in the book…”

“I remember…” Noctis nibbled the flesh of one smooth, hard breast before taking Ignis’s nipple into his mouth to suckle. The taller man cried out in pleasure, quickly trying to muffle the sound with the back of his hand. Noct caught his wrist and pinned it down to the sleeping bag, moaning against Ignis’s chest hungrily.

Ignis didn’t have to recount to Noctis what happened next. The men in the graphic novel were both naked, as he and Noctis now were, one on top of the other, just like this. And then…

Just like the blond in the book, Noctis put his fingers in his mouth to wet them—but he only used three, while the man in the book used four. Ignis thought it was sexier this way, but as he watched Noct, he mumbled in a haze, “Shouldn’t _I_ be doing that?”

Noct’s eyes went wide and he withdrew his fingers from his mouth. “What?” he asked sharply.

“Sh-shouldn’t I be the one…? In the book, the dark-haired boy was—”

“Ignis,” Noct interrupted almost sternly, “this really has nothing to do with hair color… I’m a top.”

“…Oh.” Ignis was still for a moment. Finally, what Noctis was telling him registered. “Oh!” He flushed scarlet again. “I-I see. I apologize.”

“Just relax.” Noct kissed the corner of his mouth, not quite his lips. “I’ll go slow.”

Ignis nodded. Noct sucked his fingers again while pressing his body intimately close. Ignis was embarrassed but too excited to consider his nakedness or that Gladio and Prompto could appear at any moment.

Noct’s hand reached between them. “Okay, Iggy. I’m going to—”

“…Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“…I’m a bottom.”

Noct laughed under his breath. “All right. No need to explain then.”

The prince’s first touch was as exciting as the first panel of the manga’s love scene. Ignis could feel his heart racing as their heavy breaths fogged up his glasses. Noct was as gentle as he’d promised. Even though this wasn’t his first time, it _was_ his first time with royalty. More than that, it was his first time with Noctis.

The men in the comic had declared their undying love and then had had intercourse without the shield of a condom. Ignis wondered if he and his prince would do the same, and found himself aroused by the thought.

But Noctis’s other hand had been equally busy as the first, and when his fingers withdrew from Ignis’s body, the blond could hear a wrapper tearing.

Ignis removed his fogged classes, setting them carefully aside as he said, “You don’t have to do that, Noct.”

Hovering above him, the prince stared open-mouthed. “Ignis,” he asked slowly, “do you not use protection?”

“Of course I do,” Ignis said defensively, not without embarrassment. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. “But this is _you_ … I trust you, Noct.”

Noctis gave him a small smile, but sat up, straddling Ignis’s hips. “That means a lot to me, Iggy,” he said “but you mean a lot more.” He rolled the condom down the thick shaft of his dick, his eyes on his lover’s.

This time Ignis felt himself blush to the tips of his ears.

The condom added more lubrication than the spit on Noct’s fingers, which had mainly been for show. The prince poised himself between Ignis’s thighs and the man beneath him spread his legs wider for his partner with little hesitation now. Noct was still gazing into Ignis’s eyes as he lowered himself onto him. Their faces were so close they could have kissed if they’d wanted to, but Ignis wasn’t sure whether that was allowed or against the rules of whatever game they were playing. All he knew was how breathless Noct left him. There was an instant of almost-pain as the head of the prince’s erection pushed past the tight ring of his opening, but it was the way Noctis kept looking at him so intensely that made Ignis’s eyes mist.

Noct was silent as he started to move, thrusting shallowly into him. Ignis could barely contain his whimpers, biting his lower lip until it went numb and tears burned the corners of his eyes. Noct kissed his chin, his mouth nibbling towards Ignis’s until at last they touched, and the prince kissed him until he relented and parted his lips to let the sounds of his pleasure come naturally.

Ignis had never known himself to be quite this vocal a lover, but with Noct he couldn’t help himself. His legs were wrapped around the prince’s hips and his arms were around his back, but Noct’s hands were braced flat against the sleeping bag under them. He might have thought the boy didn’t care for him at all, but for the deep gaze of his eyes.

That wasn’t all that was deep. As they slowly built up a rhythm, Noct’s touch stretched further inside. Every nerve ached with pleasure but Ignis craved more. The boy was almost torturing him with the slow, steady rock of his hips. Noct was young, but obviously had experience, and more stamina than Ignis might have suspected for a man of just twenty. It felt like hours passed while Ignis lay beneath the prince in ecstasy, yet he never wanted it to end.

Inevitably, Noct’s breaths deepened into grunts. His hips rocked faster, bucking against Ignis harder as the prince’s pleasure mounted. His stare was so intense Ignis could hardly bear it; it felt as if Noct were looking right into his heart and discovering all his secrets.

“Highness,” Ignis whispered desperately, “kiss me.”

At last Noct closed his eyes, a look of concentration creasing his brow as he pressed his lips to Ignis’s and kissed him deeply. The touch of his mouth was just as sexy and sensual as the way his body reached inside of him. Ignis was overwhelmed by the sensations and overcome with emotion, his next moan passing into the prince’s mouth as his hips arched from the sleeping bag and he shuddered beneath the prince, splashing the younger man’s chest with his seed.

Noctis moaned appreciatively, at last reaching to hold Ignis’s hip for those final thrusts. He came inside the other man, his voice rising with pleasure as he cried out his name. But even after he’d finished he kept moving, teasing Ignis with his cock just a little while longer.

When the prince finally sat up and pulled free of his body, Ignis trembled. After the exertion, the evening air felt overly cool on his bare, sweat-slicked skin. The blond grasped for his glasses, propping himself up onto his elbows as Noct knelt between his legs and brushed at the cum coating his chest.

“Noct… I don’t know what to say,” Ignis murmured with embarrassment. He’d never lost control of himself like this before. If he hadn’t been reading that filthy book and working himself into an aroused state, he never would have succumbed to his baser desires.

But the boy’s deep blue eyes were dark with pleasure. “Tell me that was as good for you as it was for me, and I’ll be satisfied,” the prince pleaded in a husky tone.

“It was…wonderful, Highness. I only worry it was…inappropriate.”

“Of course it was ‘inappropriate’,” Noct laughed, scrounging around for his clothes. “That’s kind of the point.”

“Well…I suppose you’re right.” Ignis grabbed his pants and quickly thrusted his legs through the holes.

“So now you’re asking yourself, ‘What did it mean? Was it just for fun, or does it mean something more’?”

Ignis frowned. “Don’t be cruel.”

“Am I wrong?” Noct zipped his jeans.

“…”

“See?” Noct slipped his T-shirt over his still-damp head, then kissed his bare-chested lover once more. “I know you, Ignis. And I would have never come onto you if I hadn’t known you’d been wanting me to.”

“H-Highness!” Ignis stammered, blushing deeply with embarrassment.

“And,” Noct added, “I wouldn’t have done it if I hadn’t wanted you, too.”

This time when he kissed Ignis, the other man reciprocated. But then he said, “Noct…this is wrong.”

“I disagree,” Noct argued with a grin, “but I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.”

“I would prefer you not.”

“I won’t. Besides, there’s no point,” the prince added with a yawn, climbing into his sleeping bag tiredly.

“What do you mean?” Ignis asked warily.

“Well,” Noct grinned, “I already asked Gladio to stay out in the lake for as long as possible. And why do you think Prompto loaned you a comic book with an ‘explicit content’ warning on the front cover? If they haven’t guessed by now, it’s only a matter of time…”

Ignis was taken aback, but he wasn’t angry. That didn’t stop him from beating Noctis with his pillow.


End file.
